Family Guy: The Movie
Family Guy: The Movie is an upcoming American Animated Film based on The Series on the Same Name. The Film stars Seth Macfarlane, Seth Green, Mila Kunis, Alex Borstien, Grant Gustin, Victoria Justice, Lacy Chabert and Mike Henry. The Film is Produced and Directed by Seth Macfarlane who is always one of the actors in the Film. The Film takes place in between Series 16 and 17 of the Series and is about Brian and Stewie trying to restore the timeline after they corrupted it and creating their own ideal universe. But as they go back through-time, they will create fight against a power Enemy who wants to go back in time to create a new timeline where Brian or Stewie never exist. So it is a race against time throughout Time and Space to restore the universe to they way it was, before they lose the battle and get wiped from existence Forever. The Film held it's Worldwide Premier at Leicester Square London on the 15th February 2018. And had it's official release date on the 21st February 2018 and was released to positive Reviews with People calling it a fresh take on the Series and show's new layers to the characters that have come to love. But gathered criticism for some of the similarities to another 20th Century Fox in which is The Simpsons Movie. Plot After a day out at the Fair, Brian and Stewie (Seth Macfarlane) comes across a post-card from the 1950's in which orders them to go back and help before the World fall's into darkness. So they head into 1950 America in which is involved in the Cold War but when they reach the place the post-card was sent from, it explodes in a million pieces and Brian and Stewie are both sent on Trial for being a double agent but after another innocent of the same manor happens again, they are released and race to England to see a Man in his earlier 20's trying to plant traps in order to kill Brian and Stewie but they go after him and chase him into Big Ben but as they reach the top, the man reveals himself to be an Older Version of Bertram (Grant Gustin) who reveals that he will go back in time and create a universe where he will rule supreme and that Brian and Stewie will never existed and that the Griffin Family will be the first one's to be killed in his reign of terror. Brian and Stewie then travels back to the present day, where the universe has changed massively and we see that Peter (Seth Macfarlane) and Lois Griffin (Alex Borstien) had got married and had Chris (Seth Green) and Meg (Mila Kunis) but Lois was involved in a fatal Car accident that had killed her and Stewie. But Peter had remarried to a Women called Lexi (Victoria Justice). Brian, Lexi and Stewie discover that Bertram that change the timeline so that Stewie and Lois was both killed when she was pregnant with him. So they decide to go for one last time back in the 1950's and find that the timeline that had gone to had been erased and know they are fighting against a Army that has been assembled by Bertram to help get rid of them once and for. But Lexi decides to sacrifice herself for the sake of the future and universe and let's Bertram kill her while Brian and Stewie strike him with a sword, Killing him and changing the future. As both of them return to the present day they discover a huge difference Lois had another kid before Chris that turns out to be Lexi and she remembers everything that happened in 1950 but Brian and Stewie tell her that her sacfrice that had saved the Future and the whole Universe. But unknowing to them a new threat was watching from afar but as he gets his watch out, a holo-gram of a unknown flag. Characters Seth Macfarlane as Peter, Brian and Stewie Griffin and also has Tom Tucker and Quagmire Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin Alex Borstien as Lois Griffin and as Donna Brown Seth Green as Chris Griffin Grant Gustin as Bertram Lacey Chabert as Bonnie Swanson Victoria Justice as Lexi Griffin Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown Production Production and reports of a Family Guy movie first surfaced in 2007 during the promotion of the Simpsons Movie but was quickly shot down by Seth Macfarlane. But in 2015 it was reported that 20th Century Fox had given the green light to a movie based off the Series with Macfarlane, Staring Producing and Directing. Most of the Voice joined onto the project expect Jennifer Tilly who plays Bonnie Swanson but so they decide to recast the role to the original voice of Meg Griffin, Lacey Chabert. Also in January 2016 it was reported that Grant Gustin was in talks to play the Villain of the Movie in which turned out to be an older version of Stewie's Brother Bertram. Victoria Justice was also in talks in play a new character for the Movie and the Series afterwards called Lexi, there was not a lot to learn about her character but in July 2016 after the First Official Trailer was released it was revealed that she would play Lexi Griffin a new Child to be created during the timeline of the Movie. Filming began on January 20th 2016 and wrapped on 13th April 2016. As it was fully filmed at the Fox's and Blue Sky's animation Studios.